Wedding Planning
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Melissa exhausts herself trying to help Stiles and Derek with their wedding plans.


**I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Melissa Stilinski squealed (she denied it later) when Stiles and Derek announced their engagement and immediately vowed to help her stepson and future stepson-in-law plan their wedding. "You really want to help us?" Stiles questioned.

She nodded. "Scott's single and it doesn't look like he'll find anybody soon so I am going to help you two because I want to."

Derek and Stiles just looked at each other and shrugged. "Go nuts, Melissa." Derek couldn't wait to marry Stiles, but he really didn't want to plan the wedding (neither did Stiles).

"Lydia and Cora are probably going to help you. Maybe Allison." Stiles was definitely glad they had some help. They both knew they wanted the wedding to be small, however, but he wasn't sure that was likely to happen.

"That's fine with me. John, I'm probably going to drag you into this," Melissa informed her husband. She kissed him and then headed into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"Congratulations again you two. I'll try to rein her in." John hugged the both of them before following his wife into the other room to steal something to eat.

Stiles turned to Derek and beamed at him. "Love you."

Even after three years together, he had a hard time saying those words, but he tried. "I love you, too." Derek then sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to see what was on. Movies were something he and John usually bonded over.

Over the next few weeks, Melissa, Lydia, and Cora threw themselves into planning Stiles and Derek's wedding. It was going to be held in Melissa and John's backyard so that took care of a lot of their problems (and created some new ones Melissa didn't want to think about yet).

"You don't look so good," Cora observed of Melissa one day while they were at the store.

Melissa looked up at her. "I'm fine. Just tired from all the work we've been doing. I'm sure I'll feel normal again after Derek and Stiles are finally married." She was exhausted, but didn't want to admit it. Luckily, Derek and Stiles were marrying in three days and she could finally relax. This wedding planning was taking a lot out of her.

Cora didn't exactly buy it out, but she didn't call Melissa out on it either, which the older woman was thankful for. "Have Stiles and Derek decided where they're going on their honeymoon yet?"

She shook her head. "Stiles is pulling for Hawaii, but Derek just wants to stay home and force everyone to stay away from the apartment."

Cora snorted. "Doesn't surprise me."

"Well, I'm trying to convince him to agree to the Hawaii plan and I'm pretty sure we'll be successful. As a last resort, Stiles will try to convince him with sex. That'll work for sure."

Cora wrinkled her nose up at the thought of Derek having sex and Melissa was right there with her. The thought actually made her nauseated, which was a little weird, but she didn't think anything of it.

That night, she collapsed on the couch and put her feet up on the table before leaning against John. "You okay, Mel?"

She yawned but nodded. "Just really, really tired. It's been a long few weeks." Melissa needed it to be Saturday now because she couldn't take much more of this.

A worried John eyed his wife and vowed to keep a close eye on her. He pulled Melissa closer and kissed her, eliciting a laugh. "We can take this to the bedroom to keep your mind off of our son's wedding."

Melissa wanted to, but she just didn't have the energy. "Or we could go at it on the kitchen floor again."

"Really?" He was up for that plan.

She rolled her eyes and then smacked him. "No, of course not! We're too old for kitchen sex and nothing's happening tonight."

He pouted for a second before starting to laugh. "Fine, we can go to bed and actually sleep. But, baby? We're never too old for kitchen sex." (He changed his mind when he threw his back out a year and a half later, but that was a long story.)

She laughed with him. "I'm glad you think so, John. Now let's go." She pulled him up off the couch and they headed towards their room.

The next morning, Melissa was (reluctantly) up bright and early to go to a bakery with Stiles and Derek. The two were picking out desserts for the wedding after already choosing a cake. She would have volunteered to do the baking, but she had already done a lot of work already and didn't have it in her.

"I told you I don't like vanilla." Derek glared at his soon-to-be husband and tapped his foot impatiently.

Melissa wandered over to the display case to eat a chocolate chip cookie after deciding to let them fight it out on their own. "Just hurry it up, will you two?" She then stuffed her mouth and watched Stiles and Derek argue.

Stiles wasn't backing down. "I know you don't, but our guests might. Do it for them." He batted his eyes at Derek.

And Derek couldn't say no to that, so he sighed. "Fine. But I better get some chocolate."

"You will get some chocolate," Stiles assured him. He laughed at the look on Derek's face before stealing a cookie from his stepmother. Melissa glared at him before shrugging and picking up another one.

The day before the wedding, it rained and nearly ruined all of the plans for the rehearsal dinner. Melissa uncharacteristically burst into tears and locked herself in the bedroom. John, Derek, and Lydia stared at each other in shock. "What the hell was that about?" Lydia hoped she was okay.

Derek had a suspicion about what was going on, but he wasn't sure if Melissa and John had figured it out yet. Should he tell them or let them figure it out on his own? He wasn't sure what to do so he just shrugged. "No idea."

"I'll be back." John bolted towards their bedroom to comfort Melissa. After knocking on the door to warn her, he went in. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Just emotional from all this stress. It's nothing to worry about." She tried to put on a brave face, but he wasn't buying it. Especially since there were still tears rolling down her face.

"Melissa," he warned.

She sighed and then rolled over the other way. "I don't know what's going on with me and I'm sick of it."

"Maybe you should go see your doctor?" John hoped there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her, but Melissa had been acting off for a while now. He was worried about her.

She didn't want to go, especially since she still thought this was stress-related, but she figured it was best. "Fine. I'll make an appointment."

"Okay, that's good. Now you want to go out there with me so we can get ready?"

Melissa nodded. "Yes." She stood up and grinned at her husband when he wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. John grabbed her hand and they walked out together. Melissa luckily managed to get squeezed into an appointment scheduled an hour before the rehearsal dinner. She made it work, however.

The next day, the sun was out and there was very little chance of rain ruining the today. Everyone was thankful for this.

The first guests to show up were Allison and Isaac, holding hands. "I can't believe Derek's going to get married." Allison was happy for her friends, though.

Isaac nodded his head in agreement. "I can't wait for the food."

Allison glared at her boyfriend even though she agreed with him. "Isaac, we have to wait hours for food. And I know you're hungry, but Derek and Stiles getting married is more important than the food!"

"I know that!" They headed towards the backyard, where Boyd and Cora were waiting for them and trying to pass the time by playing a game.

Meanwhile, Scott cornered Derek in the kitchen and the two men just stared at each other. "What are you doing?" Derek didn't like where this conversation was going.

"You're marrying my brother. I just wanted to warn you that if you hurt him again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Derek laughed. "Didn't you already have this talk with me when Stiles and I started dating?"

"I just wanted to remind you. Congratulations, by the way." He beamed at the Alpha and then walked away to join Stiles. He was his brother's best man and took his job very seriously.

Stiles and Derek had struggled with coming up with their own vows and nothing had changed. "I vow to love and honor you, but I am never going to fucking obey you. Sorry. But I will do my best to make you happy because I never want to be without you again. Why am I being so sappy?"

Their guests tried their hardest to stifle their laughs, but were largely unsuccessful. "I knew we should have talked to somebody about this." Derek didn't care, though. This was them and their own, special vows. That was what mattered.

Stiles shrugged. "Probably, but it doesn't matter to me and I know you don't care. I love you so much and I am so glad you finally worked up the courage to propose. I'm excited to spend the rest of our lives together. What do you say?" He slipped the ring on Derek's finger.

Derek wasn't even sure he could top Stiles' vows, but he tried. "You woke me up at a time when I didn't want to be here. I am forever grateful to you for that. I will love and honor, but not obey you either. I'm amazed that you're my husband now and thrilled you even gave me a chance in the first place. I love you, too." He slipped the ring on and the boys kissed.

Melissa was stealing a cookie off the dessert table when her phone rang and she answered. The look on her face scared the hell out of John, who had been talking to Chris, so he went over to her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her hear head at him before recovering. "There's nothing wrong. I'm pregnant."

The two were always thankful that Isaac chose that moment to snap a picture of them. They repeatedly showed it to their daughter, Elyse Alexandra Stilinski, born seven months later. She was their little late in life baby they hadn't planned on, but loved all the same. And Elyse was definitely spoiled rotten by her family and the pack.

Derek and Stiles' wedding day was memorable in more ways than one.


End file.
